50 Shades of Hope and Complications
by chope1975
Summary: This is the sequel to 50 Shades of Love and Devastation. Babies, weddings, more babies and definitely drama where the Greys' are concerned.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone that followed the first story. Hope you enjoy the sequel. I will be updating every few days.

Thanks to my one and only favourite beta

* * *

Chapter 1

I can't believe my friend will be a mother soon. We received the call five hours ago and we all have been waiting patiently in the waiting room for any news.

Kate is trying for a natural birth and Elliot has been out a few times with progress reports. Apparently she is only seven centimeters dilated and cursing him every chance she can get.

I wonder if they will have another. I know that Christian and I are happy about our situation but I'm concerned why it happened? I'm not suppose to be able to fall pregnant with the IUD and we have an appointment with Dr. Greene in two weeks time.

We left the twins with Gail as we weren't sure when Kate would spit the kid out. Once baby grey arrives the twins will come in to meet their new cousin.

Elliot has just rushed back out telling us Kate is at nine centimeters and it won't be long. I'm surprised we can't hear her out here cursing Elliot. Looks like he has been put through the wringer.

Kate will end up in the same suite I was in after the birth of the twins and it's already overflowing in flowers. Christian makes sure his family is well looked after. He even had security posted around the hospital for added safety.

Gotta love my fifty.  
I have learnt to accept this side of him and very rarely fight him on the security detail he assigns. Ever since Linc took me I've become more cautious of people and places.

Finally, Elliot emerges with a huge smile plastered on his face. It's a boy! We are all overjoyed. Kate didn't want to find out so we all have been waiting until baby Grey joined us. Elliot has disappeared back to Kate and we wait until she's ready for visitors.

An hour later Elliot comes and takes us back to Kate. She looks magnificent. Tired but happy.  
They announce to us that the [baby's] name is Michael Carrick Grey. Born on the 8th of September 2013. Theres oohs and aahs all around the room and Carrick has tears building up in his eyes.

We all take it in turn hugging Kate, Elliot and holding the newest Grey, Michael. The twins turn up and we stay for another twenty minutes before we leave the new parents to adjust.

I'm so happy for them both. They are going to make such wonderful parents.

We head home and settle in for the night. After we have dinner and get the twins in bed we settle down in the family room listening to some music and drinking a brandy. Well Christian is, I have plain old apple juice.

Mia has surprised us today by having her wedding invitations being delivered. I sit there and open it and I'm shocked. She's changed her date. Instead of six months we now have just under three months. Seems she wants her wedding before winter hits. At least I won't be the size of a house.

We retire for the evening.

Kate doesn't stay in hospital for long. I head over to visit her with the children while the men are at work. We have a lovely visit and leave after Michael goes down for his nap. I tell Kate to go rest while he has his nap. She'll need it, I know. As I'm putting the twins in there seats there is a sharp pain that radiates from my stomach. After a few deep breaths they subside.

Sawyer is with us and he drives us back to our house. After I get the kids down for their naps I decide to catch up on work.

After an hour an half a hear the kids stirring. Gail sticks her head in to let me know she will get them up. I hear the bath running and know she's getting them ready for this evening.

I get lost in the manuscripts and suddenly I feel a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. God that feels heavenly as I close my eyes and my head lulls to the side.

"Mrs Grey, you feel really tense."

"What are you going to do about that? That feels wonderful."

Fifty leans down and gently butes my earlobe and whispers.."Depends, have you been a good girl?"

"Yes sir."

All my insides quiver at his words. The next thing we hear is the twins running towards us.

"Later, Mrs Grey," as Christian bends down and scoops up our children.

We all sit down for a family dinner and then we read books before bedtime. Once the children are down for the night, my husband starts to stalk me. I see his predatory look in his eyes and I slowly back up towards our room. He takes a step forward, I take a step backwards.

"Is this the game we are playing? You know I will win."

"Only if you catch me," I turn to make a run for it. I've taken about three steps when arms surround me.

"Gotcha you! Now what am I going to do with you."

I stifle my screams so I don't wake the children as I'm hauled into our bedroom and placed on the bed.  
My breathing and heart rate has accelerated and fifty's eyes are carnal with lust. Oh my!

He attacks and devours my mouth as he starts his ministrations on my breasts. I feel that familiar pressure building but then there is a sharp pain which makes me gasp and clutch my stomach.

"Oh God, Ana. I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you."

I know I have to reassure fifty it wasn't him, "It's not you," as I'm hit with another sharp pain. The look on fifty face is one of panic.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Christian, this will pass. It did earlier. Please, I don't want to go now. I promise if they continue I will make an appointment and go see a doctor."

"You've had this before?"

"Only once today as I was leaving Kate's." This certainly killed the mood.

"Let's get some sleep. The pain is subsiding."

Fifty pulls me to him as we drift off to sleep.

I wake early and the pain is starting again. I quietly slip out of bed and run a nice hot bath. As I'm waiting for the tub to fill the pain becomes more intense and it leaves me gasping for air. I sit down trying to breath through it when I hear Christian.

"Ana?"

"In here," I manage to say between short breaths. Christian walks in to see me bent over myself with my arms wrapped around my middle. He is instantly kneeling down in front of me.

"Hospital?"

I shake my head no and jester towards the bath, "The hot water will help."

"Fine," Christian says in a huff, "After this I'm taking you to see Dr Greene. This is not negotiable."

There's my controlling fifty and I wouldn't want him any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't believe how many people are following this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 2

Christian has organized Gail to look after the twins while he drives me to the doctor's. Ah my controlling fifty. I said I would go but apparently I'm incapable of driving myself to the doctor's. I think he wants to make sure I actually go. It's sweet that he cares and wants to be there too.

We arrive pain free to the doctor's. Once inside we are shown to an examination room. Dr Greene enters a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Grey. What seems to be the problem?"

I go to open my mouth and fifty beats me to it.

"Ana is experiencing abdominal pain and I'm concerned since she is pregnant."

Dr Greene's eyebrows raise questioning at that statement.

"First things first Ana, take this.I know you know what to do with that plastic cup."

I roll my eyes and head out to the bathroom. I return and a few minutes later it's confirmed. We are pregnant.

"I thought I wasn't suppose to fall pregnant with an IUD?"

"There is still that 1% chance and it seems you like to beat the odds. Now the pains you're having can be related to the IUD. They can cause ovarian cysts to form which can cause severe, sudden sharp pains. Does that sound accurate to what you have been experiencing?"

"Yes."

"Ana, if you can come over here we will do a scan to determine how far along you are and what the next step is."

I position myself on the table and raise my shirt. Dr Greene squirts gel on my stomach as Christian stands by my side.

The machine fires up and we both watch the screen intently.

"There is the baby."

Dr Greene points to the small peanut shape on the screen. After she does a few other checks she hands me a towel to wipe my stomach.

"Alright you seem to be around the 8 week mark. There is a cyst on one of your ovaries but that's a side effect from the IUD and usually corrects itself in a few days. If you still have sharp pains next week we will look into it further. It's not too late to terminate the pregnancy at this stage. I don't like telling expecting parents this but with the IUD there are complications. The good news is that the pregnancy is not in your tubes but in your uterus. The bad news is that according to statistics, there is the problem of severe infections, miscarriage, and premature delivery and in some cases death can occur if the pregnancy continues with the IUD in place. We can try to remove the IUD but there is the chance you could still miscarry. It's a lot to take in; I'll leave you two alone to discuss what you would like to do."

Dr Greene leaves us in the room.  
I haven't noticed but tears start to leave my eyes. I thought this was going to be a happy time for us. There is never a dull moment with our lives. I look at fifty and his face is ashen. He looks to me.

"Hush Ana, don't cry. We will get through this. What do you want to do?"

"I...oh.. I wanted to have another baby, why does this happen to us?"

"I want another baby too but I don't want to risk your life to do it. We can do as Dr Greene suggests and see what happens."

"I want to ask her some questions?"

"Okay, I'll go get her."

He leaves and comes back with Dr Greene.

"Christian says you have some questions, Ana."

"Yes. If we continue and you can't get the IUD out how early would the premature delivery take place?"

"It varies from one case to the next. The earliest has been recorded at 22 weeks and the baby didn't survive. Anything under 32 weeks risks the baby's life."

"Can you get it out without affecting the fetus?"

"It depends on where it is in your uterus and if I can remove it without affecting the fetus."

"I don't want you risking your life, Ana. Listen to the doctor. If she thinks we need to get it out then we will."

"It's a hard decision to make and you still have some time. Take a week to discuss this and come back for an appointment next week and we will go from there."

We say our goodbyes and head back home. I sit in the car seat looking out at the scenery. Christian reaches over and grabs my hand. I look at him and I know he is concerned about our situation. What are we going to do?

It's a silent trip back and I head to out room when we return from the appointment. Christian follows me and shuts our door. With everything that is happening my body is on overload and I feel myself collapsing. Big strong arms catch and cradle me. I just curled up in fifty's lap and cried.

I must have cried myself to sleep. I wake in Christian's arms and he is watching me intently.

"Feel better?"

"No, we still have a decision to make?"

"Ana, I'm not willing to risk your life or the life of our baby if it means I could lose you both. I think we should get that IUD removed and hope for the best. Let fate decide. If it's meant to be it will be. If you miscarry we can always try for another one."

"It's not fair. We shouldn't have to doom this child. What right do we have? It deserves the chance to live. I understand where you are coming from but I just need time to think."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone leaving reviews. Sorry this is a short chapter as I had a little bit of writes block. Don't forget to answer the question below under the chapter.

Thanks for being a fantastic beta

* * *

Chapter 3

Over the next few days I seriously think about what Dr Greene talked to us about. I can understand where Christian is coming from that he doesn't want to lose me. I would feel exactly the same way if our roles were reversed.

I think I have come to a decision.

The next few days go by with no major hiccups and it's time to head back to see the doctor.

We enter her office and take a seat. Fifty hasn't pestered me for an answer and I appreciated this. He will be over the moon about it.

"So Ana, have you made a decision?"

"Yes, let's see what fate has installed. Can you try and remove the IUD and see if the pregnancy holds?"

"Yes we can. I can't promise you that you won't miscarry but we can take it one day at a time."

"Thank you. So what happens now?"

"If you have time now I can take it out."

"Okay."

I look at Christian and he has never looked happier. He talks to me while Dr Greene does what she has to. It's nice he keeps me distracted.

"Okay you're right to get dressed. There will be some spotting but if you notice any heavy bleeding or cramps come in straight away."

"Yes doctor."

Christian and I head out and head home. He is still wearing the biggest smile on his face. He helps me out of the car and kisses me deeply showing me how much he loves me. The children run out to greet us.

"Later Mrs Grey." His look could set me on fire.

We spend the rest of the day playing in the meadow with the children.  
Once they are down for the night we settle in for a relaxing bath. I lie there with my back to Christian's front. I love these moments.

"Ana, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. It only hurt when she was removing the IUD. I hope we are going to be able to carry this baby full term."

"Let's hope so. I don't want to do anything that might risk that though. Are you up for some kinky fuckery?"

"Always with you."

"Scoot back towards me." My, he is all ready. He parts my cheeks and enters me. It's tighter and I realize he wants to make sure everything is fine. Fifty starts his ministrations on my sex and nipples. It's not long before I'm building towards my climax.

"Let me hear you Ana."

I'm moaning and panting and I fall over the edge just as fifty falls with me. We haven't done it this way a lot but it still feel fantastic. Anything for fifty to have a peace of mind. I'd hate to make love to him and we lose the baby afterwards.

We have decided to wait a few more weeks before telling the family. We didn't want everyone getting excited and then I miscarry. If anything is to happen it will be in the next two weeks.

We head to bed and fall asleep in each others arms. I wake through the night with a headache. I head into the bathroom to grab some Advil. While I'm there I feel dampness and I have a look. There is a few little spots of blood in my underwear. As long as it doesn't get any heavier I should be fine. I'll tell Christian in the morning so he knows what's happening.

I return to bed and cuddle up to Christian. He pulls me into his chest and even in his sleep he smells my hair. I nuzzle him and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** okay I'm taking a poll . Let me know if you want Ana and Christian to have this baby or not? I will keep track of the votes. You guys are getting the opportunity to make a decision about where the story will go. So review and tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Well the followers have made the decision. There weren't to many No's but I loved reading your comments, even the ones telling me what sex the baby should be. Please remember the title of the story, I can add in any complication at any time :)

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 4

In the morning I inform Christian about my spotting. My controlling fifty emerges and I'm not allowed out of bed. Jeez, he's not taking any chances. Oh, I suppose he's going to be even more careful with me during our love making. If we get to do it at all!

One cannot complain. I'm served breakfast in bed by my beautiful husband, who is still shirtless. Oh my breakfast and a show. I think to myself how I could get him to lose those pants. I blush just thinking about him.

Christian catches me watching him.

"See something you like, Mrs Grey."

"Always."

"Food and rest. We don't want anything happening with this baby."

"I'm only spotting lightly. The doctor said that it's normal. I don't need to rest." I start to move off the bed.

Christian has placed the tray on the table and is leaning over me. The electricity between us ignites. My breathing shallows. What he does to me. I'm getting aroused just by his proximity.

"Now, I said food and rest. What didn't you understand about that?"

As he is saying this I'm moving back to my side of the bed. He replaces the duvet back on top of me.

"I'm fine, Christian. Can't I get up and go downstairs?"

"Why do you have to defy me all the time. Please just do this for me. I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you or our baby."

I see the concern and worry in his face and decide to let him have his way.

"Okay, I'll stay here. Can I at least read some of the manuscripts I brought home. There are some promising ones."

"I'll go and get them for you. Here is your breakfast."

He places the tray table over my legs and I lift the cover. Bacon and pancakes. He leaves and returns a few moments later. By then most of my breakfast is gone and my fifty has a big smile on his face.

"Good girl."

He takes my empty tray and leaves me with the manuscripts. I am intrigued with this new author. It's called My Secret Life and it's her first novel. Certainly a different story about BDSM but it's refreshing. I know the author is working on a sequel and I hope it's as entertaining as this one.

The children come into our room a little while later and fifty is making sure they aren't climbing all over me. He worries too much sometimes.

A short time later the children are down for their nap and Grace and Carrick stop by. I can hear them talking at the bottom of the stairs. I hear footsteps and then a knock.

Grace enters the room. I can tell she knows as her smile couldn't be any bigger than it is right now. Now I know this isn't a social call as my controlling fifty probably asked Grace to check on me.

"How are you feeling Ana?"

"I'm fine, Grace. Christian is just overreacting. Dr Greene said I would probably spot and I told him this morning and well here we are."

"Christian filled me in on all the details. As long as it's light there should be no problem. Keeping stress levels down will also help. If you need anything or it gets worse don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Grace. Any chance you can get Christian to ease up on me?"

Grace gives me that 'only if I could but it won't do much' look and I know I'm fighting a losing battle for today.

I have a nice talk with Grace and what I should be doing with this pregnancy. As long as I'm careful for the next two weeks we should be in the clear. Apparently if anything is to happen it usually happens within this time frame after the IUD is removed.

Grace leaves me to head back downstairs and see the children. Christian has brought me a fruit plate and cheese and crackers. I didn't think I was hungry until I saw the food. Within minutes all the fruit is gone.

"Sir, I need to use the bathroom," I blink my eyelashes at him. He smirks.

"I want you back in this bed after you're finished."

"Yes sir," I stifle a giggle as I head into the bathroom. To my relief there has been no more spotting. I return to our bed and tell controlling fifty. He seems pleased that my rest must be helping the situation.

Gail feeds the children as I eat my dinner in our room that is lit up with candles. My romantic fifty is trying to make my predicament more exciting. I can't help but love this man. He proves to me time and time again how much he cares and wants me happy. That's why I tolerate how controlling he can be sometimes.

Christian returns our trays to the kitchen while I read to the children in our bed. They soon fall asleep and Christian carries them back to their rooms. They are one and before you know it they will be two.

Our due date is 25th of April 2014 but that's if I go full term. Dr Greene will monitor my stomach and if she's not happy with my previous c-section scar, the baby will be born earlier.

All I hope for is a non-eventful pregnancy but when is our life ever non-eventful. Especially with Christian involved.

* * *

A/N: For those following my other story and those who haven't checked it out yet, please do. It's full of drama and romance and lots of twists. The title for this story is in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is a short chapter. Been busy this week and it's only going to get crazier. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since the IUD was removed. Apart from the one and only time I had spotting there have been no other problems. I was allowed out of bed the following day only because fifty stayed home to make sure I didn't over do it.

I will start to show over the next couple of months so we are planning a party and that's when everyone will find out. Grace already knows but she has promised not to tell anyone including Carrick.

I have been for my check up and an ultrasound. The baby is right on track and we received a photo of the baby. What are we going to call this one?

Christian instantly said little blip then realized what he had said. It had bothered me with my last pregnancy but this time it just seems to fit. I had to reassure fifty that he hadn't upset me and he still looks cautious every time he mentions the name.

Tonight is the night we inform the family. We have everyone coming over for a BBQ and I have had the ultrasound photo blown up and put inside a photo frame for everyone to look at. It's like an art show the photo is hanging on the wall covered until the moment we announce it. Christian is going to announce that we have a new piece of art that he wants to share with his family. Once everyone is surrounding it the cover comes off and we wait for reactions.

I said to Christian that it's a shame we can't take a photo of their reactions. Leave it to my controlling fifty, he has put in hidden cameras and a video camera around the photo capturing every angle.

Everyone arrives and for the last week or two I have been wearing loose fit clothing. I don't have much of a belly but it certainly is noticeable if I have tight fit clothing on.

We all sit down for dinner and enjoy great food and wine. Christian allows me a very small amount but that is all.  
Mia is excitingly talking about her upcoming wedding and I'm glad the dress fitting in next week. I just hope they can alter the dress.

After dinner, we invite everyone into the lounge area. Christian starts his speech. Ever the proud husband and father.

"Thank you for all being here tonight. It's not often we get the chance to find such a rare and beautiful piece of art and both Ana and I would love to share this with you. About two weeks ago it was uncertain if we would be able to keep this but now everything has fallen into place. So without further delay may I present you with our latest piece."

Christian pulls the cover down and several gasps are heard. Then all eyes are on me with questioning looks. The next thing we hear is Mia squealing and hugging me. Everyone congratulates us.

Kate and Mia want to know all the details and as we talk about it everyone realizes how lucky we are that we still have it.

After the excitement dies down each couple starts excusing themselves and head home for the evening.

Finally, fifty and I are alone and there is nothing that I want but my husband in our bed with some vanilla.

"Care for some plain old vanilla, Mr Grey?"

"Nothing plain about it Mrs Grey."

With that fifty scoops me up into his arms and carries me to our bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for being my beta.

* * *

Chapter 6

Twenty weeks down and at least another 16 to go. Dr Greene won't let me go full term as I will need to have another c section.

Mia has brought her wedding forward so I won't be the size of a house. I can't believe in another two weeks she will be married. Our bridesmaid dress are a beautiful teal color and it hides most of my bump.

Tomorrow is our big scan and I still can't decide if I want to know the sex of the is happy with either as long as it's healthy.

What can I say about our sex life? It only gets better each day and I'm not sure if it's the hormones but I think fifty is starting to struggle to keep up with me for a change. I remember when we first met that I couldn't believe he could come four to five time in the one night. Now I'm just like that and my poor fifty needs he's rest in between. If he isn't ready to go he makes sure I'm satisfied regardless. Jeez I love that man.

So far we haven't had any complications with the pregnancy and life has been as normal as it gets with a hot shot CEO.

The twins are getting excited about the new baby. They are amazed at how my stomach is growing. They both argue which sex the baby is going to be. Teddy wants a baby brother whereas Phoebe wants a baby sister. Unfortunately one is going to be disappointed. Perhaps it would have been easier to have twins again and one of each. I think back to what it was like and thank God that it's only the one. Two were definitely a handful and still are.

Christian stopped at the shops the other week and bought both of them a baby doll each. He told them that they could practice with the dolls and when their new brother or sister arrived they could be a big help to mommy. They both have been attentive with their dolls and when the baby arrives I know they will love it dearly.

Work has been busy. There have been many manuscripts to read. The story that caught my eye a while ago finally got published and is selling well. If people knew that My Secret Life was similar to our life's. Well the BDSM part anyway. The author has already started on a sequel called Her Secret Lover and it looks very promising.

As I finish work, I pack up my belongings and head for my car. Sawyer still follows me to and from work and I suspect he is camped out at the cafe across the street. As I approach my car something isn't right. Someone has slashed the tires and spray painted offensive language over the windows. Sawyer always follows me to my car and once he sees I've stopped he runs over to see why. I stand there looking at my car in shock. I love that car.

He grabs my arm and leads me to his car. He opens the door and I sit down. Not really paying much attention to what's happening. I keep seeing my car and I wonder who would do that. I hear Sawyer talking to someone but I'm still in shock to pay much attention. I know it's probably Taylor if not Christian but I'm still out of it. Before I know it I'm pulled from the car into strong arms that carry me into our house.

I hear someone call my name and still I can't respond. Who would want to do this? The next sound I hear is one that snaps my attention back to the present. It's dominating fifty and when I look at him I see relief in his eyes that he has brought me back to reality.

"Anastasia, you had me worried. I thought I might need to punish you for not listening."

I hear his playful side and I know he's trying to bring some humor into what has happened. I grab him and hold him as tight as I can.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Ana but this means I'm going to increase security."

I just nod. I know this is how he likes to control the situation and considering what's happened to my car, I'm not going to fight him on this.

The rest of the evening is a blur and I head to bed trying to figure out who is after us this time.

* * *

Who is after the Grey's? What is going to be the sex of the baby? Cast your vote boy or girl?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry for the late update as I was away for the weekend and had no internet. All mistakes are mine, if any.

The sex of the baby is evenly matched so I'm still debating what it's going to be?

* * *

Chapter 7

Christian makes several calls and has his best people working on who could do this. I'm still in a state of shock and I know I won't be driving myself to work for the time being.

Today is the scan and I'm excited to see how blip is progressing. I think I want to keep the sex of the baby a surprise. Perhaps we can get the doctor to write it down in case I want to know later.

As we leave our house I'm still pondering who? I feel Christian hold my hand I give him a small smile. He tugs me over to his lap and holds me.

"I promise Ana, you and the kids will be safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Why can't we have a normal life?"

"Fifty shades, remember."

We arrive and head up for my appointment. The scan looks good and in about 16 to 17 weeks we will be inviting another grey into the world. The doctor writes down the sex and seals it in an envelope. Christian looks puzzled. I explain that I want it to be a surprise but just in case I can't wait, it's on paper.

Once we are home he takes the envelope and places it in the safe.

Christian checks in with Welch and there is still no clue to who would want to hurt us.

One more week to Mia's wedding and the bride isn't even jittery. Ethan on the other hand is a bundle of nerves. I know how he feels. Marrying a Grey is nerve racking.

The next day I had to work. Sawyer is driving and Prescott is sitting next to him. Christian wants me to have some near me at all times. I have gotten use to Prescott and at least I had a say in who I wanted.

I arrive at work to a pile of envelopes. There is one sitting on top of all of them that isn't post marked and only has my name scribbled in pen on it. I open it with an uneasy feeling. It's hand written in scribble but I can make out most of the words.

It reads...

_I know what you and your husband get up to. It would be a shame if the photos were to find themselves published. I thought I would get your attention by using your car. Next time it won't be an object. I will be in touch as to what my needs are.  
_  
Prescott enters to find my face ashen and my hands shaking. I inform her of the note and immediately call Taylor. She's not happy that this person can access the building or my office. I'm kept in my office until back up arrives in the form of my husband and Taylor.

Christian suggests that I might want to work from home for the rest of the week until Grey publishing is more secure. I hand Christian the note and his demeanour  
changes to anger. At least I know it not directed at me.

He phones Welch and yells at him to find this person. He even has him tracking his subs to see if it's one of them. I can't stop thinking about the photos. How could they get photos of us? The playroom had no windows and it's rare that we play in our old room at Escala. Then it hits me. Our room at home overlooks the sound. What if someone had been watching us from a boat? It makes me sick just thinking about it. I let fifty know and before I know it he had organized a boat that will watch out for suspicious activity on the water in front of our house.

I try and think about what we have done in our room and I don't think it's all that bad. I know we have used the spreader, blindfold, cuffs and my favourite crop. I suppose to people who don't know about this lifestyle it would look pretty bad.

I think we are going to have to close the curtains from now on. I don't feel comfortable knowing that someone had been watching us. I hope this won't deter my fifty in playing in our room.

* * *

It has been nearly a week now and we still have not heard from this mystery person. My fifty has become determined to solve this problem and had been staying up late every night. I know it's his way but I also know he's avoiding our play time.

Damn him! I need this. I have been feeling on edge ever since I received that note and I need some sort of relief. I've never had to take care of myself and I'm sure I could figure it out but knowing my husband like I do, he wants all my pleasure. It's time for my ultimatum. I lie on our bed as I send him a text.

* Sir, I need some relief and I might have to take matters into my own hands.*

* Not in my life time. Be ready. *

Yes! Finally I have a response. My fifty enters the room and I'm not sure he is exactly happy with my text.

"So you want to be a naughty girl? I might just hold you to that."

My insides tighten and I'm aroused just thinking about what that implies.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for everyone reviewing. You will find out soon who is after Ana. Please remember that Elena and Linc were killed in the last story. I have had a few people asking if it was them. Sorry it's short but I'm busy editing my story - My Secret Life. The next update will hopefully be next week. Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter 8

Fifty disappears into our closet and I'm left kneeling in my position inside our room. I have no idea what is going to happen but I'm willing to take anything at this moment.

He returns in my favourite jeans and stands before me. I keep me head down waiting for his command. I'm feeling rather naughty tonight and I wonder what will happen if I was to be naughty? I've always been a good girl but after his statement my mind is leaning towards being a bad girl.

"I have a surprise for my naughty girl. Come." He holds out his hand and I stand and follow him. Why are we leaving our room? He takes me to one of the guest rooms and commands me to kneel near the door. I hear him moving around and then I see his feet. Here goes nothing...

"What does sir have planned?" I would love to see fifty's face right now but I don't dare look up.

"Silence! I have not given you permission to speak. We are being naughty tonight. Do I need to put something in your mouth to keep you quiet?"

I'm going to go for it. "Yes please!"

I hear the crop before I feel it on my backside. I yelp with surprise.

"Yes what? I'm sure I still didn't give you permission to talk. You may answer me."

"Yes sir." I say resigned.

"Now, I'm going to do something about that mouth of yours." I'm doing my happy dance as I know he likes to subdue my mouth with his length. What happens next takes me by surprise. He tells me to open my mouth. I'm prepared to pleasure him when I feel a ball being placed in my mouth. I'm about to protest and he pulls my head back to look at me.

"Do you want to be denied an orgasm?" Jeez, I'm not sure being a naughty girl is all that it's cracked up to be.

I cast my eyes downward to show my submission. Fifty proceeds to cuff my wrists and ankles with a black leather band with a ring attached to each and puts a collar around my neck to match. When did he have time to organize this? We normally don't do rope play at home? I know that is what we are about to do.

I'm attached to rope and suspended in position with a support around my belly. I know fifty loves this as he is in ultimate control over me. I can't speak or move, all I have is my hand signals for my safe words.

He starts with the crop and hits all my sensitive spots bringing me to the edge numerous times never letting me fall. I feel the gag being removed and replaced with my favourite part of Christian. I have him balancing on the edge and before I tip him over he withdraws and suddenly I'm filled from behind. He hits that spot deep in me and I feel myself building again. I let out a moan, fifty stops and spanks my ass.

"I haven't given you permission to make a noise."

I wasn't trying to be naughty that time. It just slipped out. I bite my lip to prevent any further noise and fifty starts to slam into me. I can feel myself building again.

"Let me here you, Anastasia."

"Harder...faster...sir.." I manage to say between thrusts. I'm sent spiralling over the edge and just as fifty is about to climax he spanks me three times and I fall hard again over the edge. These two were definitely huge and now I feel like I'm floating.

I'm unaware of where I am. I wake a short time later to find both of us curled up on the guest bed. I can see the pulley system up on the roof.

"Welcome back," I hear Christian say. "Why did we decide to be a naughty girl tonight?"

"I wanted to see what it would be like. Not what I was expecting."

"It's better if you have a scene, that way you have a clear outline of what to say and what to expect."

"I'm definitely up for trying that. "

"You're always full of surprises, Mrs Grey. Let's go to bed, come."

Fifty leads me back to our room and we fall into a blissful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay. I am busy packing for our move to Queensland and starting our 4WD hire business. If you remember the first story this is what the Grey's hired to tour Fraser Island. Look us up on facebook under Atlas 4WD Hire. We will be starting up in December. If I don't update as much you know why. If anyone heads out here (Australia) and wants to explore the Island PM me for more information on hiring a 4WD.

* * *

Chapter 9

Unknown POV

I sit here in this cafe watching Ana and her friends. I've been watching them all day. Seems like the younger woman is getting married, they have been shopping for the honeymoon. Couldn't believe I was so close to hear that.  
After what I did to Ana's car I've noticed security any where she goes now. Damn, I didn't think that would happen. When I deliver the mail to the various offices at grey publishing I have to be careful. No one will suspect a lowly mail boy, one who knows Ana from university. Not that she gave me the time of day but I did get to work with her on one of the assignments. I knew then that I was in love with her but then she marries the first rich guy she stumbles upon. I'll make her see that's she with the wrong guy.  
I haven't sent her any other letters as I'm still trying to figure out how to get around security. I am a patient man and I will wait and strike when they least expect it.

I've watched them as they attend their baby appointments. Always together but I watch and wait for the opportunity if Ana comes by herself.  
The day comes when I see her escorts drop her off for her appointment. They never enter the building and I know this is my chance. I follow her in and I manage to grab her and pull her into a supply closet before she makes it to her appointment. I cover her mouth with a rag and tie it behind her head so she can't scream.

"I know you like it rough," I say to her as I pin her to the wall. "Soon it will be time for you to serve me." I tie her hands together behind her back. I'm not taking her today but I wanted to send a message and I think this is the perfect way to do that. I don't want her to recognize me so I blind fold her before I turn her around and make her kneel. I've learnt from the best Doms and seeing her kneeling in front of me has me aroused.  
I go to touch her and she moves her head. How did she know I was going to touch her? I move to tie her feet. I want to be able to get away from here before she is found. I leave a note in front of her and slip out of the room. As I'm leaving I see her security running into the hospital no doubt trying to find her.

* * *

Ana's POV

I'm heading in for my appointment and Christian will meet me here. Before I even have the chance to know what happened I'm dragged into a room and gagged and blindfolded. He talks to me and it sends chills down my spine. I try and remain calm as I know fifty wouldn't want me to risk myself or our baby. I know it will be hard for him to get me out of here so I'm hoping he will leave me here. He ties my hands and feet and I am now kneeling I assume in front of him. I sense him near me and I move my head. I don't want him to touch me. Minutes go by and I hear nothing. I know it's a matter of time before I'm found. Thank goodness for stalker fifty and my phone. I can hear my name being called and I hear the panic in Christian's voice.

The next thing I hear is the door opening; fifty's gasp and strong arms surround me. He takes the blindfolded and gag off and unties me. I wrap my arms around him not willing to let go. I realize that I'm crying, happy to be in his arms. I tell him what he said to me and fifty's anger spikes. He holds me until I clam down and we head home. Christian has rescheduled our appointment for another day.  
Control fifty will be out in full force and I will be lucky to have a minute of privacy with security being stepped up. There's something that fifty isn't telling me at the moment and I hope he will inform me of what he is hiding.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone,

Just to let you know that I will continue my fanfic once this competition is finalized.

I am one of the seven finalist out of sixteen in the novelist competition. If I get votes every week my book has a chance to get published. Please head to the novelist app for iPhones or look for 'the novelist' on Facebook. You can also goggle the novelist contest and it will direct you faceBook. PM me and I can tell you a web address if you can't access either of the above.

Thanks to everyone who has followed both my stories and please vote for me in the hopes that my story is published. You can vote as many times as you like.

thanks for your support

Cristina Hope


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone,

Just to let you know that I will continue my fanfic once this competition is finalized.

I am one of the six finalist out of sixteen in the novelist competition. If I get votes every week my book has a chance to get published. Please head to the novelist app for iPhones or look for 'the novelist' on Facebook. You can also goggle the novelist contest and it will direct you faceBook. PM me and I can tell you a web address if you can't access either of the above.

Thanks to everyone who has followed both my stories and please vote for me in the hopes that my story is published. You can vote as many times as you like.

thanks for your support

Cristina Hope


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for everyone for being patient. Down to the final three. If I make it into the top two my original story My Secret Life could be published. Thanks for everyone who has voted and supported me during this time. Here is a chapter thou it is short but I couldn't leave you hanging for too long.

* * *

Chapter 10

Christians POV

I'm panicked as I search for Ana. Why her security couldn't see her safely into the hospital eludes me. I will have to talk to sawyer about the newest guards. As the hospital is locked down everyone is searching for my Ana. I open several closed doors not finding her. I open the last door in this corridor and gasp. Ana is gagged, blindfolded and tied up. I sit and pull her to me. I undo all bindings and she grabs me in an attempt not to let me go.

I don't know how long we are on the floor but we need to make a move. We reschedule Ana's appointment for a few days time and Taylor drives us home. I've been in two minds whether to tell Ana what Welch has found. I want to keep her home and safe but I'm not sure Ana will agree.  
Ana gives me that look that she knows I'm keeping something from her and I know if I don't say something soon she will just ask me.

I wait until we get home before pulling her into my study. Her eyebrow rises in question and as I walk to the sofa I sit and pull her down with me. To have my arms around her while I tell her will help the both of us.  
"Ana, we need to discuss this newest threat. We have narrowed it down to a few people but I need to know if you can think of anyone that would want to hurt you or want you in any way?"

"I can't think of anyone. I rarely dated in university and the guys I spoke to were in my classes. I had a few assignments in mixed groups but none stand out. Why?"

"Welch believes it could be someone who interacted with you. There are a few employees that somehow missed the security checks when they were employed. This will take a day or two and I would prefer if you work from home until this is sorted out. I don't want to risk you or the baby. I'm so proud that you didn't do anything to extreme back at the hospital and believe me that will not happen again." I explain.

Ana has dropped her head to my chest so I slowly raise her face so I can see her eyes. They are red and teary. I hat seeing her upset.

"I'll stay home until you say it's safe to go back to work," Ana whispers. "I'm going to check on the kids, are you coming?"

"In a moment, I just have to check an email Welch sent me." I watch Ana leave and I move to my laptop and open the email. There are three photos of possible suspects. All around Ana's age and I'll have each followed to determine who is out there to hurt my Ana.

For some particular reason one photo stands out to me. I think I've seen him before but can't place where. I'm distracted by the laughter I hear coming from outside my office. I close my laptop and head out to enjoy family time.

After a few hours playing with the kids we sit down for a family dinner. I read books before bedtime and once they are down I can now have playtime with my wife. I enter our bedroom and find Ana resting on our bed rubbing her stomach. I lay down next to her and put my hand on her stomach. It amazes me that there is a life growing inside my beautiful wife. I hold Ana in my arms and suggest we have a bath. I'm told soon as she is enjoying this time of just relaxing and being held. It's not long before I realise Ana has fallen asleep and I move her gently to get her under the covers. Ana stirs and grabs for my hand. Bath time can wait. I strip off quickly and join Ana in bed encasing her in my arms. Ana settles quickly. Tomorrow security will be even tighter but its for the best. I find it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

...talking in front of the university graduates...shaking hands of the students receiving their certificates...Ana's hand fits nicely in mine...the face of the student behind her pops into view...that face...

I wake and realise why this face is familiar. It's one of the three Welch sent through to me. Son of a bitc... I think he may be one to watch out for. As I try to leave Ana her grip tightens on my hand. Seems like I'm needed and this will have to wait until morning. I lay my head back down and try to sleep again.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. Any mistakes are mine and I'm updating late here as I just finished a work shift. For the people following my original story once voting closes this Friday night, when I post my next chapter I will let you know if I made it to the top two. Thanks for everyone supporting me with that story and this one. Can anyone guess what the plan might be? All will be revealed next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Christians POV

I wake early and manage to sneak out of bed leaving a beautiful woman to sleep. I don't have the heart to disturb her so I make sure Gail helps with the kids. Once they are sorted I head to my study. After talking to Welch I decide to have Tommy followed. Overnight welch found out all about the three contenders but only one that I'm interested in. Tommy White, is 4 months older than Ana and has recently started working at grey publishing. Somehow his background check was missed but I have someone tailing him to see if this maybe our guy. I'm going to have to sit with Ana and show her the three photos and see if she can remember them. I know she hates when I keep something from her but I don't want her to stressed with this pregnancy.

I look at the time and expected Ana to be up by now. I leave my office and head to our room. I walk in and see Ana curled into a tight ball shivering. I'm immediately at her side and her skin feels like its on fire. What the hell is happening? I'm on my phone with my mother in a heart beat. While I'm waiting for her arrival I retrieve a wash cloth and dampen it with cold water. I rest it on Ana's forehead. I'm pacing the room when I hear a knock. Taylor informs me that Grace is on her way up, I let him know that I want to met with him and sawyer as soon as Ana has been seen by my mother.

After some more pacing while mom looks over Ana I finally get answers.

"Christian, Ana will be fine in the next day or two. It's just a bug that's going around. As long as her temperature comes down over the next few hours, everything will be fine. Keep up her fluids and make sure she rests." I'll see myself out. Mom kisses me and leaves

"Thanks mom," I say as she leaves the room. At least it's not major.

Ana seems to be resting comfortably so I head down for a quick meeting with security.

Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for me as we head into my office.

I show them the photo and we formulate a plan to rectify the situation. It's one that will need some planning and I will need Ana's input. It will have to wait until she's better. At least she's safe whilst at home.

I dismiss Taylor and Sawyer and head back to Ana. I walk in and see Ana moving around on the bed and what I can tell is that it looks like she's fighting someone in her sleep. I thought her nightmares had all but gone. I climb up on the bed and sooth her and she instantaneously settles with my touch.

Ana's head still feels slightly hot but not as hot as before. Hopefully the worse is over.

A short time later Gail brings me some lunch and some broth for Ana. She stirs and I nudge her to wake up. Her body looks exhausted and I help her eat some broth. Ana feels a little more alert and I convince her to have a bath. I can't believe I caved into her one condition but its worth it.

As I fill the tub I put her favorite oils in and head back to retrieve her. I help her into the bath and I get her sassy mouth, "What about my condition?"

I pull my clothes off and climb in behind her. At least I can keep an eye on her and its not a bad condition. Okay it is as Ana's to sick for any fun in the tub. There will be plenty of time later.

I wash her body and I feel her relax into me. The water has cooled off and I don't want her to make her temperature worse. I jump out and grab a fluffy towel to dry Ana off. Once done, I find new pyjamas for her and help her back into bed.

The day goes by and I read and say goodnight to the kids and I snuggle down next to Ana. I hope she feels better when she wakes in the morning. I would really like to get this plan into action and in my mind now, I know Ana will play a big part. I just hope Ana will be willing to go along with it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone. I've made it into the top two and my original story is up on the novelist web page. You can find it on Facebook via 'the novelist community'. If I receive the most votes my book will be published. It was inspired by FSOG. All mistakes in this chapter is mine. It's midnight and I just finished my shift so I thought I'd try and post this. Sorry it's only a short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

I was going to get up but couldn't physically. After a visit from Grace and an over worried husband I drifted in and out of sleep. Christian can be so sweet and I can see how much he cares for me.

I'm fighting in my dream and I can't fight this person off. I feel a hand on me and my body recognizes it and calms. A short time later I'm nudged awake and given some food. Christian runs a bath for me on the condition he has one with me. I feel relaxed with him behind me. Before I know it I'm washed and back into bed. My body is exhausted and I drift off to sleep.

The next day I wake and feel better. I can tell Christian has been holding something from me and I'm sure if I wasn't sick he would tell me. I wonder if he will tell me soon. As I lay here wrapped in his arms I know I need to get up and use the bathroom but I don't want to wake him.

"Ana, why aren't you asleep and how do you feel?" I hear his tired voice ask.

"I need to use the bathroom and I actually feel better. I want to get up and have something to eat." I untangle myself and make the dash.

When I return to the bedroom Christian is watching me. Just as I'm about to say something his phone beeps. He looks at it and tells me he need to meet with Taylor. Damn I was hoping for a back wash. Maybe later.

When I venture downstairs the kids are already eating breakfast as I join them. Christian and Taylor eventually finish their meeting and join us in the kitchen. Both have worried looks on their faces and suddenly I've lost my appetite. I force myself to finish my breakfast as not to add worry to my husbands thoughts.

There is a silent conversation happening between the two of them and finally Christian tells me we need to talk and Gail will watch the children. When we finish breakfast I follow Christian into his study and realize Taylor and Sawyer have followed. This must be serious. I try and swallow around the lump in my throat but can't.

I'm shown three pictures one at a time and the first two I'm not familiar with. Christian shows me the last one, the one they think is behind this and I recognize him. I had one assignment where we worked in a team and he graduated at the same time. I had no idea he was in the mail room of Grey Publishing.

As the three of them tell me their plan I can't help but wonder if it will truly work.

The plan is to try and trap him into doing something using myself as bait. Christian isn't happy about this but he wants this over and understands the situation will be under control,cameras and audio will be operating throughout. Taylor thought it best to use Grey Publishing as a trap and that way they can have people at all the exits to make sure I'm safe.

The first part is to get me back into my office but under heavy security. Then over the next few days pretend that they are satisfied and start to back security off. This will give him a false sense of power. He will believe that it will be easy to take me when in fact I will be surrounded by security who are pretending to be employees or writers coming in for meetings.

I suppose it's back to work for me in the morning.


End file.
